


Anomalies

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: So many little things about his lover seem anomalous.





	Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



> A "treat" for YourLocalPriestess for the SpectreRequisitions Rare Pair Gift Exchange. I love the idea of this pairing, and wanted to write a fluffy little something. Hope you enjoy! :)

The first time he'd heard Zaeed singing in the shower had been a surprise. His gravel and smoke voice warbled something fierce, but Steven has come to accept it, even appreciate it. So many little things about his lover seem anomalous. Zaeed takes his coffee with more cream and sugar than actual coffee. His hair sticks out in all directions when he wakes up in the morning, shaving years off his features. He's a cuddler.

 

He hates saying goodbye.

 

This morning is no exception. They've both been around the block enough times to know that every time they say goodbye could be the last one. A mission will come along one of these days, and one of them won't be coming home again. If Shepard is right – and Steven knows he is – that day may come sooner rather than later. Instead of dwelling on that, however, they take every opportunity to remind each other of what they're fighting for.

 

Zaeed also likes to tell Steven that he loves him.

 

They both have too many regrets on that score – a son that Zaeed was going to reach out to “one of these days”; a woman who died without Steven ever having told her how he really felt. Never again. They've made that vow to each other.

 

Zaeed is shorter than he seems, and when he gazes up at Steven with those eyes of his, the Admiral's heart does little flips inside his chest. So maybe Hackett has some anomalies of his own, but it just makes what they have work that much better. A mismatched pair, just like Zaeed's eyes, that forms something so indescribably beautiful.

 

Zaeed kisses like he's a dying man and Hackett's lips are the bread of life. Especially when it's time to say goodbye. “Bloody love you,” he whispers, breath ghosting across Steven's kiss-swollen lips, fingers mussing the Admiral's carefully styled hair.

 

“Love you.”

 

“I'll be back before you know it.”

 

“I'm going to hold you to that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
